Maybe
by FantasticDream
Summary: Something broke when he saw Scott back away from him. His best friend confirmed something that he already knew deep down inside: he was a cold hearted murderer. Having Scott confirm it made him feel empty, void if you willed.


Something broke when he saw Scott back away from him. His best friend confirmed something that he already knew deep down inside: he was a cold hearted murderer.  
Having Scott confirm it made him feel empty, void if you willed.

He turned towards the jeep and walked away. Unshed tears burned his eyes.

The Nogitsune may have been the one driving his body while he killed and manipulated people but Stiles had been present. He had witnessed everything his body did. The mindgames he had played on his friends, on his pack. The desperation in his fathers eyes when he realised something was wrong with him. The nameless faces that had came across him in the preserve and didn't live to tell the tale. Allison.

He had been powerless, could only watch. The Nogitsune had talked to him. Told him about the things that he wanted to do. Had told him that Stiles's mind was the perfect place to get other ideas. Apparently he was creative in finding resourcul way of creating chaos, tormenting others.

After the Nogitsune left, when he was alone in his head once again, they told him that he was without blame. He had been taken over and everything that his body had done wasn't his fault. He didn't believe them. Some of the things that his body had done where his idea afteral, the Nogitsune had told him that.

Derek had inderstood him. Knew what it was like to have someone use his body to hurt others. They had found comfort in each other in their joined grief.

But Derek had left. Now nobody understood him. And Scott thought he was a cold hearted murderer.

He got into his jeep and drove of. Went into the preserve, to the Nemeton. Scot might want nothing to do with him but he still had things to do. Beacon Hills was still treatened and needed to be protected. They needed awnsers to do that and he was good at finding them. He hoped to find some at the tree stump that had started it all.

The forest floor surrounding it was empty. No grass, no leaves and no tracks whatsoever. Stiles sat atop of the tree stump to think. He looked up when he heard a car approaching. A few minutes later a figure walked into the clearing. Could it be Scott? He didn't know if he wanted it to be Scot, he felt guilty enough already.

It turned out to be Theo. He didn't trust him, something always seemed off about the guy. If he only could put his finger on what. He wanted to trust Theo. The guy looked so simulair to Derek and that wasn't just the leather jacket and stuble talking. His familiy had sufford a great lost and he just wanted a pack. He played the roll of a tough guy very convincing but Stiles knew better. Had seen enough of that in Derek to do so.

"I'm sorry Scott reacted the way he did, I told him what happened and he drew his own conclussion. He didn't seem to hear me when I said that it happened in selfdefense." Theo looked like he was in pain. It couldn't be easy to dissagree with the guy you saw as you alpha.

"Thanks. I knew it would be difficult to find out about this. It isn't the first time someone died because of me." Allison…. Theo sat down in silence next to him. He seemed to understand that Stiles didn't want to talk. It was…. nice.

After half an hour he started to feel the need to say something. But before he could there was a roar in front if them. The bushes at the edge of the clearing shook and then gave way to a monster. A chimaera?

"Chimaera. Run Stiles, run!" Theo pushed him towards the jeep. He ran. Behind him the sounds of a fight started. A lot of growling and dull smacks. He heard Theo hiss but didn't look back. He was almost at the jeep. Just a bit further and he was safe.

A pained howl rang through the night when he closed the door of the jeep behind him. He looked to see the chimaera posing over Theo. The later looked paralysed by pain, a giant chestwound marring his chest. The chimera looked ready to struck a killing blow. He didn't think, he only took the wrench from the dashboard and got out of the car.  
The chimaera was slowed down by a bloody gauze doen his side.

He ran towards them in a daze of panic. Enough people had died already. He couldn't let Theo die, couldn't let down Scott once again. He lifted the wrench and struck it down on the chimera's head. Blood spattered everywhere. The chimera went down without a fight. He looked at Theo and Theo looked back at him.

Panick started to rise in his chest. He hadn't thought about. Had just struck down to save. Didn't mean to kill. Not again. Not again. Before he could think further about it he felt two warm hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Theo.

"Thank you, you saved my life." Theo looked gratefull.

"I killed someone, again." Scot is never going to forgive him. Dad is going to arrest him. This time he can't run away from it. panick start to set in again.

"You did it to save me. You did it in selfdefense. To save me. You are my savior right now. Nobody can blame you for this." Theo drew him in close, into a hug. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe he could help him fill the void. He looked so much like Derek afterall…

Notes:

This is my dark twist on the end of Lies of Ommision. I don't like how they handle a lot of stuff this season. So I kinda made Stiles deal with some stuff.

Warning: Stiles can come accros as depressed. I don't think he is so I didn't tag it but you might view it that way. If this is a trigger for you, you have been warned.

I really dislike how they made Theo a mini Derek but so far without redeming qualities. I don''t like how they try to ship Steo without outright doing it (just like Sterek) and I thought to myself: the only way I can ship Steo is if Stiles if mad with grief over losing Derek. So this a twist of that. I wanted to make it darker and more obvious but then this happened.

This fic is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please be nice about them when you find some


End file.
